1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical treatment endoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
Laparoscopic operations are known in which, in performing a medical procedure of observing, treating, etc. an organ of the human body, instead of incising the abdominal wall widely, a plurality of orifices are opened in the abdominal wall and procedures are performed upon inserting a laparoscope, forceps, and other treatment instruments into the orifices. Such procedure provides the benefit of lessening the burden placed on the patient because only small orifices need to be opened in the abdominal wall.
In recent years, methods of performing procedures upon inserting a flexible endoscope via the mouth, nose, anus, or other natural orifice of the patient have been proposed as methods of further reducing the burden on the patient. An example of a medical treatment endoscope used in such procedures is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0065397.
In the medical treatment endoscope disclosed in this reference, arm members that have a bendable end are respectively inserted into a plurality of lumens disposed within a flexible inserted part that is inserted into the body via the mouth of the patient. By inserting respective instruments through these arm members, the procedure site can be approached from different directions with the various instruments. Accordingly, a plurality of procedures can be carried out in continuum by means of a single endoscope inserted into the body.